dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the thirteen-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. She is in the seventh grade. She was in the fourth grade, almost in fifth in when filming first began Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancerhttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1677056/dance-moms-abby-lee-miller-ungrateful-moms.jhtml; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work-ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best.The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. She got braces around late July of 2012. Her hair was neck-length and mostly straight in the first and early second season, but as episodes passed, it started to get curly and longer. She is the same height as Chloe. In Dance Moms Season 1 In The Competition Begins, Paige was one of the first to be at the bottom of the pyramid, with Nia and Mackenzie. Season 2 In Wardrobe Malfunction, Paige won first place with her solo, "Make Some Noise". In Bullets and Ballet, Paige was placed at the top of the pyramid. Kelly described her as a "sensitive kid" because she is easily upset by arguments and criticisms. In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she and Brooke were both put on probation. In How Do You Like Them Apples?, Paige had the probation status removed. In Guess Who's Back?, Abby criticized her kindness as another distraction from self-improvement. Paige broke her foot In Break a Leg, she is told by doctors she could not dance 4-6 weeks. Abby has her sit and take notes during practice, with Paige still attending competitions. In Solo Fever, Paige is released from the restrictive boot. However, she is still suffering from the pain and can't do many of her tricks. Season 3 In The Apple of Her Eye, Paige gets a duet with Chloe, one that has been put on hold for years. Pre-Dance Moms Dances Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Brave New Girl *Honey Bun (Pictures) *Boys Boys Boys (Pictures) Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Camille, Colette and Fifi (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) *Pin-Up Girls (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) (Pictures) Pre-Dance Moms Group Dances *Charleston (with Chloe Lukasiak, Brooke Hyland, Brandon Pent, etc) (Pictures) *5 Little Monkeys (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) *My Hair Looks Fierce (with Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Nia Frazier, etc) *Corners (with Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, Nick Dobbs, Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, etc) *The Chicks (with Chloe Lukasiak, Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) (Pictures) *All that Jazz (with Nia Frazier, Maddie Ziegler, etc) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Brave New Girl: 3rd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2009, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120313225136/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat.htm *Honey Bun: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (2010, NYC)http://web.archive.org/web/20120324210937/http://www.deadance.com/us/nynat10.htm *Boys Boys Boys: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America (2011, Las Vegas)http://web.archive.org/web/20120116173858/http://www.deadance.com/us/titlenvnat11.htm Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B Season 3A Season 3B Season 4 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Trivia *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/kelly-brooke-and-paige *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak, and with their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies".http://chloelukasiak.net/dancemoms-facts *Throughout the second season, Paige's hair style frequently changed from being a short bob to being long and curly. *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist. *Her favorite subject is math. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Her dog's name is Buddy. *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Paige made a minor cameo in Drop Dead Diva in a video used to testify against Abby. *Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Paige has a celebrity crush on Justin Bieber. *Her older sister, Brooke, is also a dancer at ALDC. *According to Kelly in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Paige thinks of Christi as a second mom. *Paige was the first dancer to forget a solo on stage. Gallery To view the gallery for Paige Hyland, [[Paige Hyland/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * * * * * *paigehyland.com unofficial detailed site *Google Images for Paige Hyland of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for Paige Hyland of Dance Moms *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Paige Hyland" *Lifetime page about Paige, Brooke and Kelly References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:2000 births Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Hyland Family Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Birthdays in November Category:Blond Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:13 Year Olds